the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnia
"A long time ago, there was a different world. '''A world of commerce and industry'. A place where huge metal machines flew through the sky, carrying people all over the world. This was the Old World. But it was really a dark world, a world torn apart by war, by intolerance. And then the world ended. The adults died out, came back as monsters. This began the time called the New World. Those who survived had to grow up, so they could carry the world on their shoulders. One of these kids was from a land far away, across the sea. Over many years, he brought people together. Turned bad people into good, but he also had to face bad people who wouldn't change. He created a civilization, a real New World. He was the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. ... But the Veteran's vision was wasted: the world he spent his life building was torn apart by war and a great fire. But his bloodline survived. It lived to explore the world for itself. One young decendant followed in his ancestors footsteps, created a new civilization. He was the Last Veteran. ... The Last Veteran decided to remain in the old ways, shun technology and even his own heritage. But leadership always comes with those who carry the Veteran's blood. A dark force emerged from the ocean. The world came to the brink of doom, and the Last Veteran set out to save it with his friends, the Trinity of Four. They encountered many dangers and gathered many allies, crossed oceans and deserts. But the Last Veteran was driven by revenge. A creature from the Old World had taken what he had loved the most. He led a great army into a battle that shattered the earth and sky, saved the world from that which sought to corrupt it. His example changed the world, brought people and nations together for the first time since the end of the world. Now we have a better world, where people are nice instead of mean, pulling together instead of pulling apart. Just know, no matter what you are doing or where you are, you are safe and you are alive because of The Veteran and the Last Veteran," '' -- Arnia reads to the children of the Columbian the story of the Veteran and the Last Veteran Arnia '''is a character who appears in a minor role in ''Last of the Veterans ''and a main character in Phase 5 of the Extended Universe. She is a hunter and scout for the Columbian Commonwealth and the close friend and later lover of Eric Edwards. They were torn apart when Eric's mother, Hope, decided he was to leave the Columbian to spread the gene pool. The two remained committed to one another for the many years they were separated, and they were finally reunited at the Institute of Learning following the destruction of the Columbian. Following this, she marched alongside Eric on the long journey to the Fracture, seeking allies against the Federates. Post-Apocalypse Phase 5 Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Eric Edwards ''"A'lek kan, Eric. '''A'lek kan," '' -- Arnia tells Eric she loves him Eric and Arnia grew up together and were childhood sweethearts. They intended to marry when they came of age, but their relationship was torn apart when Eric's mother Hope decided that he would have to leave the Columbian to spread the gene pool. Nonetheless, the two of them remained loyal to each other despite the distances between them. Korick Alycia Arnia does not trust Alycia due to her past affiliation with the Federates, but respects Eric's decision to take care of her. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Columbian Commonwealth Category:Eric's Company Category:Gave Birth After Outbreak